Digital cameras are becoming more popular. One of the benefits to using a digital camera is that a plurality of images may be captured, stored, manipulated, edited, shared, etc., using the digital cameras and other computing resources. Digital images may also be captured from traditional film media with digital scanning devices. Some digital images are even created virtually using a computer, for example.
Once a collection of digital images has been captured and stored, the user needs to decide what to do with the digital images. There are a variety of different digital image handling tools available to users. By way of example, a user may edit all or part of a digital image with a photo editing application, transfer a digital image file to a server on the Internet or other like network to share the image with others, and/or print a selected digital image file. While such digital image handling tasks are typically accomplished using a computer, other devices may also be used. For example, some digital cameras and scanners have built-in image manipulation capabilities.
Traditional photography, as practiced by the average user, often resulted in the user simply collecting a box of photos or slides. More creative/organized users would combine the photos into photo albums or slide shows. Such organizing strategies have found there way into the digital image environment too. For example, there are computer applications/tools that allow users to organize digital images into virtual photo albums, web sites, collages, and/or slide shows.
For the designers/manufacturers of these and other like digital image handling tools there is an ongoing desire/need to provide the users with tools that are easier to use, more powerful and/or offer more options.